Night Porridge
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Dibutuhkan stamina berlebih untuk menuntaskan kerja rodi ekstra untuk menjinakkan seorang Aster Phoenix. Bahkan seorang Zane sekalipun seringkali kesulitan. Kucing anggora yang berharga diri tinggi tak akan sudi dipaksa.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, BL, some mistakes EYD, AU, fluffy.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Dialog diambil dari percakapan nyata** _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Night Porridge**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"CEPAT MAKAN!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"MAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"NGOTOT! NGGAK MAU!"

"BUKA MULUTMU!"

"TAK SUDI!"

"SUDIIN!"

"TAK RESMI!"

"JANGAN NGAWUR! SINI!"

"IH! OGAH!"

"JANGAN KABUR!"

"HARUS KABUR!

BRUK!

"LEPASIN! ARGH! NGGAK MAU MAKAN!"

Zane menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tangan kanannya memegangi mangkuk berisi bubur yang mulai mendingin, sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap erat Aster yang meronta-ronta dan mengamuk minta dilepas. Gila, nyaris satu jam Aster mengamuk dan staminanya seperti tak ada habisnya. Kenapa kucing anggora berharga diri tinggi ini susah sekali dijinakkan? Kelakuan malah menyerupai kucing kampung tak tahu aturan, manjanya kurang ajar.

Sebetulnya ada apa, sih? Kenapa hari ini apartemen Zane ribut sekali? Rasanya baru tadi sore Zane mendapatkan waktu luang sampai besok pagi. Baru saja ia memikirkan makan malam romantis di restoran berbintang lima bersama kekasihnya. Baru saja ia membayangkan akan melewati hari liburnya dengan damai dan mesra di dalam apartemennya. Baru saja ia mengharapkan senyuman manis nan lembut sang kekasih yang menyambut dirinya. Baru saja ia memprediksi sambutan _royal milk tea_ racikan tangan sang kekasih.

... Tidak tahunya kenyataan lebih kejam dari dugaannya.

Justru Zane mendapati kekasih tengah berbaring lesu di atas sofa dengan wajah pucat, berkeringat, badan panas, dan memakai selimut tebal. Mau tak mau semua rencana dibatalkan, baik itu rencana A, rencana B, dan rencana C. Lupakan acara makan malam romantis. Lupakan restoran berbintang lima. Lupakan suasana mesra. Lupakan _royal milk tea_.

Acara memasak bubur mendadak yang menjadi prioritas utama. Sekedar melempar jas dan tas yang dibawa, sambil berdoa semoga laptop di dalamnya masih bernyawa. Menyiapkan panci, air dalam jumlah banyak, garam, dan beras. Santan sari kelapa sebagai tambahan untuk menambah napsu makan. Hm~ lezat.

Namun, bukan berarti rencana D akan berjalan lancar.

Mengapa?

Karena Aster Phoenix sedang dalam masa manja di mana urusan makan adalah tipikal anak kecil tak tahu diri yang susah diatur. Dibutuhkan stamina berlebih untuk menuntaskan kerja rodi ekstra untuk menjinakkan seorang Aster Phoenix. Bahkan seorang Zane sekalipun seringkali kesulitan.

"Sekarang, diam dan jangan kabur. Habiskan buburnya," perintah Zane tegas. Tak peduli meski Aster sudah menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka, ngambek.

Zane menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya sekali lagi, lalu menyendok bubur dari mangkuk di tangannya. Aster tetap kukuh tak mau memakan bubur buatannya.

"Ayolah, Aster. Kau tak akan mati hanya karena makan bubur," bujuk Zane ngawur.

Tak mau kalah, Aster menyahut, "Aku juga tak akan mati hanya karena tak makan bubur."

Pantang menyerah, Zane berusaha bersabar dan kembali membujuk Aster, "Tetapi nanti kau tak akan sembuh."

Acuh tak acuh tetap dibalas, "Omong kosong. Aku tak sakit, hanya kelelahan. Cukup istirahat sebentar."

"Tapi daya tahan tubuhmu melemah jika tak makan, Aster ..." Zane mulai tak sabaran, perempatan bermunculan di keningnya.

"Bhuu~ kenyataannya ak—Aah ..." Aster ambruk, beruntung Zane sigap menangkap dan membaringkannya di kasur. Wajah Aster semakin memerah, nampaknya demamnya semakin meninggi.

Makan tuh virus demam. Bandel, sih! Sudah tahu sakit, bukannya istirahat sepenuhnya di ruangan yang hangat, malah lari-lari di tengah-tengah ruangan ber-AC.

Biarpun begitu Zane salut pada Aster. Demam tinggi sanggup kabur berulang kali dan membuatnya kewalahan mengejar. Entah staminanya darimana, muncul seketika begitu kedua matanya mendapati bubur di tangan Zane.

Alasannya sederhana, **malas makan**.

Zane memijit kening, "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan yang mengandung karbohidrat dan protein?" tanya Zane.

"Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu ...," jawab Aster lemas.

Sendok terjatuh ke dalam mangkuk.

"Tiga?! Kau gila! Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan kau tidak makan sama sekali!" Zane gusar mendengarnya.

Aster membuang muka, "Memang kenapa? Aku tak akan mati meski tak makan empat hari," sangkalnya ketus.

"Tetapi kau mendapat sumber energi dari makanan. Jika tak ada apapun di perutmu, justru dagingmu sendiri yang digiling nantinya," bujuk Zane—lagi.

"Huh, kenyataannya kau yang kewalahan mengejarku. Berarti tak masalah jika aku tak makan," balasnya tak mau kalah tetap menyangkal.

 _Lantas mengapa sekarang kau terbantai di ranjang karena demam tinggi dan begitu lemas?_

Zane tak habis pikir. Tangan kanannya meraih sendok kecil di dalam mangkuk, sekali lagi disendoknya sedikit bubur yang mulai menghangat, tak sepanas saat dituang ke mangkok. Aster yang melihatnya mulai waspada. Benar saja, Zane menyodorkan sendok itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan, Aster."

"Tidak, Zane."

"Kubilang makan."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tidak akan."

"Buka, sekarang."

"Pokoknya, tidak."

"Aster Phoenix."

"Aku menolak."

"Kuberi pilihan terakhir."

"Tid—Apa?"

Zane menarik tangannya mundur, "Buka mulutmu sekarang, atau kugunakan cara lain untuk menyuapimu. Sepertinya menyuapimu dari mulut ke mulut cukup asyik," tawarnya kalem.

Oh, _shit_.

"Kau tak akan berani." Aster beringsut mundur.

"Oh, tentu aku berani." Zane menaruh mangkuk di meja.

Aster merasakan firasat buruk, mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Zane. Jika sudah benar-benar marah, apa saja bisa dilakukan Zane. Istilahnya menghalalkan segala cara asal tidak ada bukti bahwa Zane bersalah. Bisa-bisa keperaw—keperjakaan—nya akan resmi menghilang—lagi. Hih! Gila! Di saat sakit pula! Oh, tentu saja, Zane itu sinting, Aster tahu itu.

Aster sudah ingin pergi, sekarang juga. Tetapi demamnya menghalangi untuk berpikir lebih jernih meski instingnya mengatakan ada singa liar yang berada di hadapannya. Belum lagi tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, ia terlalu lelah setelah memporak-poranda seluruh ruang apartemen.

"Responmu lambat."

"He?"

Ups, Aster terlalu lama berpikir. Insting singa liar dalam keadaan sehat tentu saja lebih bagus kualitasnya. Hembusan napas _mint_ yang menerpa wajahnya menjadi teguran Aster memahami apa yang terjadi.

"PUAH! NGGAK MAU! PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"

PLAK!

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Ehem, ini rating-nya K. Jadi bayangkan sendiri sesi kiss scene. :v


End file.
